bioshockfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Скриптовые сцены
Скриптовые сцены BioShock Добро пожаловать в Восторг 'Мутант в лифте' Предпосылка: В качестве наказания за неудачу Эндрю Райана , Splicer получает огненную поездку по шахте лифта. Расположение: Второй уровень Атриума . Персонаж: Поджаренная модель, Spuger Thuggish Голос: Оригинал Румяный: " Скажи ... скажи Райану, что я извиняюсь, нет, я не буду делать это снова, нет, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не делай этого! Все пройдет! НЕТ! " Аркадия 'Обманывающий Мутант-Маг' right|250px Предпосылка: Splicer изображает из себя не сращенного гражданина в опасности и заманивает добрых людей к гибели. Расположение: Рядом с Чайным Садом Характер: модель кормильца , мутант-маг Голос: свиная модель Заманивая игрока Кормилец: "Боже, тут есть кто-нибудь? " Кормилец: " Эй, ты можешь мне помочь, чувак? Ты можешь мне помочь !? " Кормилец: « Иисус, Боже, кто-нибудь, помогите! » Увидев игрока Кормилец: " Они повсюду! " Кормилец: " Привет! " Кормилец: " Привет, красавица! " Нападение на игрока Кормилец: « Сюрприз, чурбан! » Кормилец: " Бу! " Кормилец: « Это будет больно ». Кормилец: « Смотри! За тобой! » Кормилец: « Гори! Все вы горите! » Кормилец: « Что ты мне сказал ?! » В погоне за игроком Кормилец: " За тобой! " Кормилец: « Неважно, куда ты идешь! » Кормилец: " Как вы думаете, куда вы идете !? " Кормилец: " Подожди, подожди! Вернись! Спаси меня! " Кормилец: " У тебя нет шаров, чтобы бороться со мной! " Кормилец: " Убегаете? Ой, ты острый! " Кормилец: " Это все, что у тебя есть? " После убийства игрока Кормилец: « Ха-ха, эта ловушка срабатывает каждый раз ». Кормилец: [ Насмешливо ] « О-о-о, Сплайсеры, Сплайсеры! Они повсюду ». Кормилец: « Ты видишь это, чурбан? Это умение ». Если игрок игнорирует его и поднимается наверх Кормилец: « Подожди, вот так ». 'Атака сатурнина' Предпосылка: Splicer пытается убежать, но сатурниновый член его сбивает. Расположение: Аркадия Гленс Характеристики: модель Леди Смит и модель доктора Гроссмана, Leadhead Splicer и Houdini Splicer. Голос: Обычный Леди Смит: « Сатурнийцы! Беги, беги! » Леди Смит: « Они идут! » Доктор Гроссман: « Это наш дом! НАШ! » 'Splicer, охваченный огнем, бежит за его жизнь.' Расположение: вход Аркадии на ферму деревьев Персонаж: модель Кормилец, Spuger Thuggish Голос: Обычный После убийства игрока Кормилец: "Это чёртовы фанатики!" 'Аркадия Вход Гудини' Предпосылка: член Saturnine нападает на Джека. Расположение: вход Аркадии на ферму деревьев Персонаж: модель Леди Смит, Гудини Сплайсер Голос: Нормальный Увидев игрока Леди Смит: « Мы, Сатурнийцы, не любим чужаков! » 'Лабораторные сварочные аппараты' Сплайсер Голос: Нормальный Увидев игрока Леди Смит: « Мы, Сатурнин, не любим незнакомцев! » Лабораторные сварочные аппараты Arcadia-Lab Entrance Splicers.png Предпосылка: После того, как Джек запечатывает вход в лаборатории, отряд Сплайсеров прорезал дверь с факелом, чтобы сражаться. Расположение: вход в исследовательские лаборатории Лэнгфорда Характер: кормилец, доктор Гроссман и модель Леди Смит, Spugers Thuggish Голос: Нормальный Кормилец: " Fix'em! Fix'em хорошо! " Леди Смит: « Готово! Готово! » Кормилец: « Убей паразита! » Кормилец: " Давай! Давай уже! " Кормилец: « Что так долго ?! » Гефест Щедрый Spider Spider Предпосылка: Splicer женского пола заманивает жертв щедрыми подарками, прежде чем атаковать сверху со своими союзниками. Расположение: Гефест, вторая комната после прохождения через главный вход Персонаж: модель Rosebud, Spider Splicer Голос: Нормальный Заманивая игрока Rosebud: " Ааа, подарок ... [ хихикает ] Тебе нравится, да? " Отправка большего количества боеприпасов Бутон розы: [ Хихикает ] Трофейные ножи Райана Предпосылка: после того, как Джек попытается войти в Rapture Central Control , отряд Splicers прорезал дверь с факелом, чтобы сражаться. Расположение: Райан Трофи Холл Персонажи: Ducky модель, Leadhead Splicer Голос: Нормальный После подглядывания откройте дверь Даки: « Убей его, а затем застрели его, как другие! » 'Саботаж Splicer' Предпосылка: Сытый по горло другими взломавшими машины, Splicer устанавливает торговый автомат Цирка ценностей для развертывания гранат. Расположение: Гефест Ядро Персонаж: Вейдерс Гудини Splicer Голос: Оригинал Саботаж торгового автомата Вейдерс: « Правильно, парни… попробуй сейчас связываться со мной штуковинами… Я покажу тебе палки и камни ». Олимп высот Вальсирующие Splicers Предпосылка: в нежный момент два монтажника делят фокстрот на мелодию скерцо Коэна . Расположение: квартира Mercury Suites Сандера Коэна , бальный зал Персонаж: кормилец и модель леди Смит, пряники Гудини Голос: Нормальный Заброшенные квартиры Splicers BIOSHOCK WIKI BIOSHOCK WIKI Скриптовые события BioShockicon.png BioShock2icon.png Minerva'sDenicon.png Сценарии событий BioShock Infinite см. В разделе Сценарии событий (BioShock Infinite) . Сценарии событий захоронения в море см. В разделе События сценариев (захоронение в море) . События сценариев - это преднамеренные ситуации, создаваемые игровыми дизайнерами, которые происходят в Rapture и служат для развития повествования. Во время этих событий персонажи могут выполнять уникальные действия или произносить оригинальный диалог отдельно от обычных моделей персонажей. Эта статья предназначена для хроники разговоров и анимации людей, которые слишком малы, чтобы иметь / заслужить свою собственную страницу. Spoilers.png BioShock Добро пожаловать в Восторг Лифт Splicer Premise: As punishment for failing Andrew Ryan, a Splicer is given a fiery ride down the elevator shaft. Location: Second level of the Atrium. Character: Toasty model, Thuggish Splicer Voice: Original Toasty: "Tell…tell Ryan I'm sorry, no I won't do it again, no please please don't do that! The whole thing will go! NO!" Baby Carriage Splicer Детская коляска Splicer.png Premise: A deeply disturbed Splicer sings a lullaby to a baby carriage with no baby in it. Location: Outside the Kashmir Restaurant Character: Lady Smith model, Thuggish Splicer Voice: Shavonne Conroy Leaning over Baby Carriage Lady Smith: Singing "When your daddy’s in the ground, mommy’s gonna sell you by the pound. When your mommy’s up and gone, you’re gonna be the lonely one. When you are the lonely one, no one will be there to sing this song…" Lady Smith: "Hush now…Mommy’s gone…and daddy too. Wait…this is happening before and not…why aren’t you here? W-Why is it today and not then when you were warm and sweet? Why can’t mommy hold you to her breasts and feel your teeth? Oh no, no no no no…" Upon Seeing the Player Lady Smith: "Baby and me! Baby and me!" Attacking the Player Lady Smith: "Baby and me! Baby and me!" Lady Smith: "Why did you take her!?" Леди Смит: « Она ушла! Она ушла! » Леди Смит: « Ее мизинцы! » В погоне за игроком Леди Смит: « Вернись в этот момент ». Леди Смит: « Что ты делаешь? » Леди Смит: « Не усложняй! » Леди Смит: " Мама не может связаться с тобой! " Леди Смит: « Почему !? Почему !? Почему !? " Леди Смит: « Ты теперь маменький крест ». После убийства игрока Леди Смит: « Плохой мальчик! Плохой, плохой мальчик! » Леди Смит: Поет « Когда ты одинок, никого не будет рядом, чтобы петь эту песню… » Леди Смит: « Тише сейчас… Мама ушла… и папа тоже ». Аркадия Обманчивый Houdini Splicer Аркадия Гудини-Splicer.png Предпосылка: Splicer изображает из себя не сращенного гражданина в опасности и заманивает добрых людей к гибели. Расположение: Рядом с Чайным Садом Характер: модель кормильца , пряник Houdini Голос: свиная модель Заманивая игрока Кормилец: " Христос, кто-нибудь есть? " Кормилец: " Эй, ты можешь мне помочь, чувак? Ты можешь мне помочь !? " Кормилец: « Иисус, Боже, кто-нибудь, помогите! » Увидев игрока Кормилец: « Они повсюду! " Кормилец: " Эй, здесь. " Кормилец: " Привет, красавица! " Нападение на игрока Кормилец: « Сюрприз, болван! » Кормилец: " Бу! " Кормилец: « Это будет больно. ». Кормилец: « Смотри! За тобой! » Кормилец: « Гори! Все вы горите! » Кормилец: « Что ты мне сказал ?! » В погоне за игроком Кормилец: « За тобой! " Кормилец: « Неважно, куда ты идешь! » Кормилец: " Как вы думаете, куда вы идете !? " Кормилец: « Подожди, подожди! Вернись! Спаси меня! " Кормилец: « У тебя нет шаров, чтобы бороться со мной! " Кормилец: « Убегаете? " Кормилец: " Это все, что у тебя есть? " После убийства игрока Кормилец: « Ха-ха, эта ловушка срабатывает каждый раз. ». Кормилец: [ Насмешливо ] " О-о-о, Сплайсеры, Сплайсеры! Они повсюду. ». Кормилец: « Ты видишь это, чурбан? Это умение ». Если игрок игнорирует его и поднимается наверх Кормилец: « Подожди, вот так ». Атака сатурнина Arcadia-Гленс-Attack.png Предпосылка: Splicer пытается убежать, но сатурниновый член его сбивает. Расположение: Аркадия Гленс Характер: модель Леди Смит и модель доктора Гроссмана, Leadhead Splicer и Houdini Splicer. Голос: Нормальный Леди Смит: « Сатурнин! Беги, беги! » Леди Смит: « Они идут! » Доктор Гроссман: « Это наше место! НАШИ! » Saturnine Victim Arcadia-Tree Farm-Thuggish.png Предпосылка: Splicer, охваченный огнем, бежит за его жизнь. Расположение: вход Аркадии на ферму деревьев Персонаж: модель Кормилец, Spuger Thuggish Голос: Нормальный После убийства игрока Кормилец: " Это те проклятые фанатики! " Аркадия Вход Гудини Аркадия Дерево Ферма-Гудини.jpg Предпосылка: член Saturnine нападает на Джека. Расположение: вход Аркадии на ферму деревьев Персонаж: модель Леди Смит, Гудини Сплайсер Голос: Нормальный Увидев игрока Леди Смит: « Мы, Сатурнин, не любим незнакомцев! » Лабораторные сварочные аппараты Arcadia-Lab Entrance Splicers.png Предпосылка: После того, как Джек запечатывает вход в лаборатории, отряд Сплайсеров прорезал дверь с факелом, чтобы сражаться. Расположение: вход в исследовательские лаборатории Лэнгфорда Характер: кормилец, доктор Гроссман и модель Леди Смит, Spugers Thuggish Голос: Нормальный Кормилец: " Fix'em! Fix'em хорошо! " Леди Смит: « Готово! Готово! » Кормилец: « Убей паразита! » Кормилец: " Давай! Давай уже! " Кормилец: « Что так долго ?! » Гефест Щедрый Spider Spider Предпосылка: Splicer женского пола заманивает жертв щедрыми подарками, прежде чем атаковать сверху со своими союзниками. Расположение: Гефест, вторая комната после прохождения через главный вход Персонаж: модель Rosebud, Spider Splicer Голос: Нормальный Заманивая игрока Rosebud: " Ааа, подарок ... [ хихикает ] Тебе нравится, да? " Отправка большего количества боеприпасов Бутон розы: [ Хихикает ] Трофейные ножи Райана Предпосылка: после того, как Джек попытается войти в Rapture Central Control , отряд Splicers прорезал дверь с факелом, чтобы сражаться. Расположение: Райан Трофи Холл Персонажи: Ducky модель, Leadhead Splicer Голос: Нормальный После подглядывания откройте дверь Даки: « Убей его, а затем застрели его, как другие! » Саботаж Splicer Диверсант! .Png Предпосылка: Сытый по горло другими взломавшими машины, Splicer устанавливает торговый автомат Цирка ценностей для развертывания гранат. Расположение: Гефест Ядро Персонаж: Вейдерс Гудини Splicer Голос: Оригинал Саботаж торгового автомата Вейдерс: « Правильно, парни… попробуй сейчас связываться со мной штуковинами… Я покажу тебе палки и камни ». Олимп высот Вальсирующие Splicers Bshock dancingsplicers.jpg Предпосылка: в нежный момент два монтажника делят фокстрот на мелодию скерцо Коэна . Расположение: квартира Mercury Suites Сандера Коэна , бальный зал Персонаж: кормилец и модель леди Смит, пряники Гудини Голос: Нормальный Заброшенные квартиры Splicers Олимп-Высот-Заброшенные Apts Splicers.png Предпосылка: два монтажника охраняют свою территорию от любых незваных гостей. Расположение: Заброшенные апартаменты Mercury Suites Персонажи: кормилец и модель леди смит, нитро и бандитский сращиватель Голос: Нормальный Леди Смит: « Скваттер! Паразит! Убирайся из моего дома ». Площадь Аполлона Холодные пьяные Splicers Предпосылка: два сварщика пытаются разогреться у костра, а другая ложь потеряла сознание в нетрезвом виде. Расположение: Площадь Аполлона Персонажи: Малышка Джейн, Вейдерс и Модель Тоста, Свинец и Головорез Голос: N / A Полигон Центральный Атриум Перестрелка Предпосылка: перестрелка между Сплайсером и Большим Папой заставляет свисающий скелет кита свалиться на них сверху. Расположение: Центральный Атриум Персонажи: Рози и Беби Джейн Модель, Лидхед Сплайсер Голос: N / A BioShock 2 Minerva's Den (DLC) Факты en:Scripted Events Категория:Незавершенные статьи